My life is an illusion
by Morimori-chan
Summary: —Asuto, cuando muera el sueño en el que vives se destruirá. Este escrito participa del reto de octubre: Mes del horror, del foro El abrevadero.「Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin」


**Disclaimer:** " **Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin"** es propiedad de **Level 5.**

 **Nota:** **"El siguiente escrito participa para Octubre: Mes del horror, del foro El abrevadero".**

 **Tema:** Sirenas.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El sello se ha roto

* * *

─Asuto, cuando muera el sueño en el que vives se destruirá.

Abruptamente se incorpora. Sus pupilas van de un lado para el otro de la habitación, se siente confundido ante la súbita blancura que lo rodea.

 _«¿Por qué razón mamá me dijo eso?»_

─Mamá…─susurra.

Su momentánea estupefacción, se va y de golpe recuerda la razón o mejor dicho ya sabe en dónde está.

Hoy, es Halloween.

Sus compañeros de equipo insistieron para que él fuera a pedir caramelos con ellos y posteriormente asistir a la pequeña fiesta en casa de Mansaku sin embargo, él; se negó.

El día anterior, su madre tuvo una recaída y él necesita estar a su lado para cuidarle que salir a divertirse.

Generalmente, los doctores le dan unas cuantas horas al día para estar de visita sin embargo, ayer le dieron permiso para que se hoy pueda quedarse con ella todo el día —sin darle importancia a las reglas del hospital— y eso, le da un mal presentimiento.

Le dicen —sin hacerlo— que a su madre le quedan pocas horas de vida y sinceramente no lo puede aceptar, se niega a creer eso, ellos mienten…

Se niega a reconocer el que ella va a desvanecerse de su vida.

─Asuto.

El suave llamado de su voz, le saca de su ensoñación. Por inercia voltea y ve como su madre le observa; en sus ojos ve preocupación pero, trata de ocultarla con la afable y dulce sonrisa que con gran dificultad se posa en sus labios.

─Mamá─responde, acercándose a ella. Con dulzura retira las lágrimas que no sabía que ha estado derramando y, le abraza.

Su abrazo por alguna razón lo siente diferente a los de siempre, no le gusta aquel sentimiento de desazón que se instala en su pecho. Es como…

─Perdóname, Asuto.

No comprende, ¿Por qué se disculpa?

─Todo este tiempo, te mentí─el agarre que ejerce, se vuelve más fuerte.

─Si tuviera un poco más de tiempo, yo…

Su frase se ve interrumpida, su agarre se desvanece y ella; cae sobre la cama. Sus ojos están cerrados parece que solo duerme sin embargo, ya no escucha su tranquilo y acompasado respirar.

─Mamá─llama pero, no recibe respuesta alguna.

─¡MAMÁ!─grita, zarandea su cuerpo y ella sigue sin despertar.

─Maa…má…─su voz, se corta. Su vista se vuelve acuosa, se derrumba en su pecho y nota como su calidez lentamente se va… su corazón ha dejado de latir.

Quiere gritar, maldecir, decir que son unos inútiles que no pueden salvar lo único que le quedaba en el mundo sin embargo, su voz no sale; solo produce gimoteos y se hunde en un mar de imparables sollozos por la impotencia de no poder hacer algo.

─Mamá, no te comprendo.

Habla tras varios minutos de permanecer en mutismo. Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido, qué no es capaz de procesar cada acontecimiento.

Minutos atrás su madre le abrazaba y ahora, ella se ha ido para siempre

Su vista se posa en el inerte cuerpo y algo está mal.

Por alguna razón ve un bulto por las piernas de su madre, pestañea, talla una y otra vez sus ojos; piensa que ha visto mal pero, no es así. Curioso se acerca a ella y con lentitud va retirando la manta y siente qué está empezando a alucinar.

─¿Una cola de pez? ─susurra. Se pellizca, se queja por el dolor auto infligido; con eso comprueba qué no está soñando y "eso" sigue allí.

Una parte de él necesita retirar con rapidez esa manta, pero, su mano no deja de temblar… presiente o mejor dicho, sabe qué es lo que va a encontrar más se niega a tratar de entender lo que teme ver.

No sabe si está siendo paranoico pero, por alguna razón los temblores de su mano se vuelven más fuertes. No se detiene allí, ahora cada rincón de su cuerpo sufre de repentinas convulsiones; estas son acompañadas por un terrible ardor que proviene de cada poro de su cuerpo e internamente siente que algo está cambiando.

El dolor es insoportable que mantenerse de pie parece imposible para él, son segundos lo que pasan para que se encuentre en el piso. Se retuerce de dolor, suplica por piedad… y, su mano sujeta aquella manta que se desplomó consigo y le revela una verdad que no tiene sentido o lógica alguna para él.

─Una sirena…

Su habla se ve obstaculizada, su martirio no para puesto que ahora cada uno de sus dientes ha comenzado a desprenderse de su boca. Uno a uno cae sin cesar, dejan pequeños charcos de sangre; siente a la perfección su metálico sabor y no sabe qué hacer para salir de esta maldición.

Necesita escapar pero, no se siente con la energía suficiente para bajar cada maldito escalón y teme ver el semblante que podrán cuando alguien lo vea sin embargo, siente que el aire le falta si permanece por más tiempo en esa habitación.

En un impulso, con dificultad se levanta y sin detenerse a pensar salta por la ventana.

Bajo otras circunstancias no dejaría de preguntarse el, ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo tras saltar de un tercer piso?, o ¿por qué sus heridas —a causa de los fragmentos de vidrio roto— han comenzado a sanar? Sin embargo, lo que quiere es que ese insufrible sonido lo deje de molestar.

Después de saltar, comenzó a correr pero, a donde fuera puede escuchar un zumbido que aturde sus oídos. No encuentra a donde huir…está centrado en su lenta agonía, que tarde se da cuenta que correr sin tomar en cuenta su entorno lo han hecho caer por el barranco.

Se deja hundir, no tiene la fuerza para vivir y si lo hace, su dolor, el aturdidor ruido, lo inexplicable volverá…

─ **¡ASUTO!**

Aunque fue por un momento, siente que Norika lo llama con desesperación, incluso puede decir que ella nada a su encuentro pero, de nuevo "eso" lo persigue.

Parce una mala broma el que su amiga tenga una cola de sirena, al igual que su madre.

Y con esa imagen su vista se vuelve borrosa y sin más, pierde el conocimiento.

* * *

 _Si llegaste aquí, gracias por leer. Este pequeño reto, empezó como algo de no más de 1000 palabras pero, en un punto del camino la historia se va a alargar un poco —me verán por cuatro o tres capítulos más—, no les doy spoiler puesto que en los siguientes capítulos se irán revelando algunas dudas._

 _Solo puedo decir que verán un poco de AsuNori (Asuto Inamari x Norika Umihara), sin más no vemos y ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
